


Scarves are not just for winter

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Isaac's scarves, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: So my dear friend, sinofthewolf, gave me this prompt:Jackson/Isaac in the locker room with the sentence "I told you I don’t just wear these scarves to accessorize Jackson"Here is the end result!





	Scarves are not just for winter

Jackson’s phone vibrated on the cold steel bench in the middle of the locker room, causing a cold sweat to rush over Jackson’s face. He knew it sounded a lot louder than it actually was and he knew that everyone was gone for the night, swim practice had finished half an hour ago but he was still paranoid someone would walk in and find him.

He tugged at the scarf that had bound his wrists to the shower head, but it was in vain, all that it achieve was his butt jiggled which was bound to be recorded on Isaac phone that sat propped up on the sink opposite the showers.

The door creaked open slowly, screeching out into the night air, causing Jackson to unconsciously tug on the scarf again

“Isaac, just you wait I’m going to kill you” he shouted out, ignoring how hard his dick was getting.

“Who’s there?” came an unfamiliar voice and Jackson froze in actual hour, he could feel the blood leave his head (both of them) when another, more familiar voice spoke out “Mr Wallace, do you mind if coming back in say an hour”

“Isaac, what’s going on here, is there anything I should know about”

“Nothing you probably want to know about” came Isaac’s vague reply as Jackson fumed silently, all the old Janitor had to do was walk into the locker room and he would see Beacon Hill’s High finest star tied naked to the showers.

That would be unacceptable. Isaac was so dead, screw Derek and Scott, justice would be served.

“I could believe that” the old man said “The amount of fucked up things I see after dark here makes me wonder why I still clean here, but only 3 more weeks till I retire”

“We’ll miss you Mr Wallace” Isaac said fondly, and Jackson’s werewolf hearing could here the patronizing pat on the back as Isaac led Mr Wallace back out of the locker room.

The sound of the door locking behind Isaac and then slow, deliberate footsteps

“You are so dead Lahey” 

“Uh” came the far too smug reply “Danny texted you, he wants to know what your plans are, should I tell him you're a bit tied up right now”

“Screw you” 

There was no reply, but Isaac’s hand landed on the back of his thigh causing a small gasp to escape Jackson's lips.

Isaac's hand hovered on the inside of his thigh for moment before it began sliding slowly up until it clasped his left butt cheek as he leaned over Jackson’s shoulder and breathed in his ear “Ha, that’s not going to work, but how about this as a compromise aye, I’ll screw you”

One of Isaac’s finger travelled down the middle of Jackson’s crack, stopping just short of Jackson’s hole

“Hmmm, do you want that?” Isaac breathed heavily, biting the inside of Jackson’s neck as he rubbed his entrance. 

Jackson let out an involuntary whine 

“Come on Jackson, you’re a big boy, I’m going to need real words from you. Do you want me to fuck you right here or not”

“Yes” Jackson gritted out as Isaac’s probing finger entered him

“Yes what?” Isaac teased, his other hand sneaking around the front to grab Jackson’s rock hard member

Jackson swallowed “Fuck you Lahey, just get on with it”

Isaac responded by withdrawing his finger completely to Jackson’s whine, before disappearing in the locker room as Jackson struggled to twist around to see what was happening. God Isaac was a little bitch, trust him to get off on the power, was probably some twisted mental problem from dealing with his dad’s abuse for all those years.

Isaac reappeared from the shadows with a lacrosse stick in his hand “I think it is high time someone got around to teaching you some manners young man” he said with a smirk as he moved into position behind Jackson.

“Wait, what . . .fuck”

A sharp smack hit his ass as Isaac spanked him with the Lacrosse stick

“You son of a . . . “

Smack

“Wait till you untie . . .”

Smack

The smack’s keep coming until Jackson couldn’t focus anymore, blabbering incoherently against the shower wall.

“You know” Isaac said as Jackson became aware the spanking had finished “The problem with being werewolves is that the evidence doesn’t last long, you’re ass is already losing that beautiful red glow” as his cold hands ran over Jackson’s warm ass

He could hear Isaac get on his knees before he felt the boy push his legs apart and then he gasped as Isaac’s tongue hit his hole.

“Jesus” Jackson exclaimed as Isaac ate him out, causing the other boy to giggle against his hole

“That’s your dirty talk Jackson, big man on campus and the best you can do is ‘Jesus’”

“Shut up and get back to . . oh yesss” he moaned as Isaac tongue returned to its assault on his hole. Withering in pleasure he felt his hard rock rub awkwardly against the tiles of the shower wall but it didn’t matter. Isaac’s mouth licked from his tight hole, down to his balls before wrapping up along his cock shaft in one stroke. 

Isaac blobbed dutifully on Jackson’s cock, wedged in the tight space between the shower wall and Jackson’s body as he moaned with ecstasy. He tightened as he felt his balls tighten and Isaac popped off his cock, causing him to groan in frustration as the brat slowly licked the undershaft of his cock, back down over his balls to his hole.

Isaac tongue darted into and out of his ass as he hands groped and pulled Jackson’s cheek as far apart as possible.

He subconsciously stuck his ass out further as Isaac pulled away.

“Hold up slut” Isaac barked, slapping his ass “I’ll get back to you in a minute”

What Jackson really wanted to say was he wasn’t a slut and Isaac had no right to call him that but he was distracted as he listen to Isaac strip behind him.

In what seemed like only 10 seconds, Isaac’s dick was pressed up against his hole.

“How much do you want me to fuck you Jackson”

“Mhmmmm”

“That’s not an answer Jackson. Do you know what’s funny about right now” Isaac fingers roamed over Jackson's chest to his nipples “Is how much I wanted to bang your girlfriend when were growing up. And now, here I am, fucking you like a bitch. At least that gives me one up on Stiles, He hasn’t banged Lydia or you”

There was a slight pause before Isaac leaned in again “Has he?”

“What?” Jackson tried to sound indignant at the thought of that little spaz going anywhere near him

“You know, I can hear your heartbeat. Fuck Jackson, I can’t believe that”

“It was a mistake okay” he grounded out, he could feel his face turning red “It was after we killed Peter, the first time and . . . “

“I think” Isaac punctuated that sentence by ramming his cock hard into Jackson “That you’re just so wound up that you're looking desperately for anyone to submit to. Tell me, have you submitted to Scott”

He hadn’t. Not yet anyway - wait, no. Jesus it was hard to think as Isaac was slowly ramping up the pounding.

“That wasn’t answer Jackson”

“No”

“Would you?”

No. The answer was most certainly no. He was Jackson Whittemore and he would never ever kneel before Scott McCall. . . “Yes” he moaned out as Isaac brushed against his prostate. Fuck yes. 

“Do you know sexy you look right now Jackson, bouncing on my cock, telling me what a big slut you are?” 

Part of Jackson wanted to point out that Isaac wasn’t that smooth on the dirty talk either but the words got lost before they made it to his mouth

“I want you to fuck yourself on me” 

It was difficult, given the lack of mobility offered by the scarfs that kept him tied in place but if it was one thing Jackson was good at, it was following orders and excelling at them. Thrusting his hips back and forward on Isaac as his cock rubbed painfully against the wall.

“That’s the way, grind on me big boy, fuck yeah. Oh god, I think I’m going to cum”

He felt Isaac cock thick slightly in his hole, before it pulsed, shooting deep inside him.

It was the first time someone had actually cummed inside him. Stiles had preferred to jizz over his face in the porsche.

A warm but somewhat stick filling filled Jackson, leaving him feeling a bit dirty as Isaac’s softening member left his ass

“Uh. . . that was” Isaac panted before collecting his breath “I told you I don’t just wear these scarves to accessorize Jackson, they have practical uses too”

Jackson grunted, tugging against the scarf “Want to help me out?”

Isaac collapsed against the sink behind him “I don’t know, I’m meant to be at Derek’s in 20 minutes for a packing meeting, I really should run”

“Isaac” Jackson growled, if that little bastard even thought about leaving him high and dry  
. . .   
“Calm your farm” Isaac replied smugly, waltzing over to him, untying the top scarf enough to turn Jackson around to face the camera that was still recording him.

“Boys and girls” Isaac announced to the camera “I present Jackson Whittemore, captain of Beacon Hills High swim team and co-captain of the lacrosse team, have you got anything to say to your fans out there”

“You're a loser” Jackson snapped back, it wasn’t his finest insult but then again he wasn’t exactly thinking straight at the current moment.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who was going to give you a helping hand” Isaac scolded, running a hand slowly down Jackson’s well defined chest, hovering painfully close to his erection

“Now . . . did you want a hand Jackson” Isaac asked casually, letting the nail on his fingertip just brush casually over the head of Jackson's erection

“What do you think dipshit” he spat out in frustration at the lack of action.

Isaac moved only slightly, but enough for the gap to be noticeable “I’m guessing no?” as Jackson let out a reluctant whine. “For fuck sake, touch me”

Isaac shrugged and sighed dramatically, but firmly clasped Jackson’s neglected member in his hand. It took only took a few pathetic tugs before Jackson was screaming in pleasure, squirting a load over the locker room. 

“Shit. You’re loud and messy man” Isaac laughed, shaking the cum off his finger and walking over to his phone “I have to be careful not to slip over in your mess dude” 

Isaac slipped on his pants and chucked on his tee before pocketing his phone and making his way for the door

“Hey doofus, come back and untie me” Jackson yelled out, glaring as Isaac stop and looked back at him with a stupid smile 

“Dude, come on. You're a werewolf and those are scarfs. You’re really telling me you can’t get free?”

And with that the bastard disappeared out the door, leaving Jackson spent, naked and tied up in the locker room.


End file.
